Heven, Limbo and Hell...
by Akikka-Chan
Summary: Ok. I have sent this one one time before. There are some changes and I want to say that my spelling isn't the gratest so..... I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. And there is a Squeal comming up to. ^-^
1. Part 1

Part 1  
  
Note: Ok now I'll tell you a story. I know it's really weird but I'm also weird so it's ok.   
** marks Swedes translated into English.  
The "" marks thoughts.  
  
  
HI!   
I'm Kimberly Ohmsford but I'm called Kim. I live in Sweden and I been trough the most amazing thing.   
Anyway, at my birthday I wished for me to bee in the slayers world (not as me of course) as Amelia.   
She has it all. A perfect body, friends that like her and she's a princess. I don't have any of that.  
I'm fat, I don't have any real friends and I am certainly not a princess. When I went to bed after the   
so called "party", the last thing I thought of before drifting of to sleep was me as Amelia in Zel's arms.   
I know it's pathetic but dreaming about it doesn't hurt.   
----------------------  
  
When Amelia woke up next morning the first thing I saw was a redheaded girl in a bed some distance   
from where she was. She sat up so fast that she got dizzy and had to lay down again.  
- *What's going on here?* She said to herself.  
She got up, still a little dizzy, to wake the redheaded girl to ask were she was. When she past the   
big mirror in the room she started to scream.  
  
Lina opened her eyes within a second.  
- Amelia what's wrong? What's happening? Lina jumped out of the bed and began to cast a Fireball.  
Amelia did not react to her name but she stopped screaming and just stared at her own reflection.  
- Amelia what is it? Lina walked up beside Amelia and looked into the mirror, not to see anything  
out of the ordinary but  
Amelia's and her own reflection. She lowered her hand and stopped the Fireball.  
*"Why is this girl talking English? And way does I look like Amelia from the Slayers?"* Then she   
realised that the girl beside her was Lina Inverse. She just stared at Lina and then at her reflection.   
Just a few seconds after that Gourry and Zelgadis came rushing through the door.  
- What happened? Are you two girls ok? Gourry asked with his sword in his hands and just wearing his   
boxers at the moment.  
- I don't know? Amelia screamed and now she is just staring at her own reflection! Lina said to the   
blond swordsman.  
- *Oh Dear God help me, I'm in the Slayers and in Amelia's body and everyone is talking English!   
What am I suppose to do now?* She said to herself.  
- What did you say Amelia? Zel asked with an raised eyebrow.  
- Oh....hmm......nothing special......umm....just having a bad morning that's all. She said as   
with a small accent as she put her hands behind her head and sweat dropped.  
  
  
- That's all? You scream like you are going to die, and then you just say that you are having a   
bad morning! Lina's heed got huge and she grew fangs.  
Amelia/Kim moved away from Lina with a terrified look on her face and fell backwards over a chair.  
She fell onto the floor just in front of Zel who began to blush as Amelia/Kim had her head between his   
feet's.   
  
Amelia/Kim was rubbing her heed until she opened her eyes and began to blush as she realised that  
she was looking up at Zel's crotch.  
She sat up and moved away from him, as Zel took a step back.   
- I give up! I am going downstairs to order some food, it's time to get up anyway! Lina said as she   
put on her pants and boots.  
- I am going with you! Gourry said and followed Lina out the door.  
- You should probably put on some clothes if you are going down stairs Gourry! Lina said and glanced   
at the swordsman.  
- Oh...your right I thought it was a little draftee out here! He said and went to his and Zel's room  
to get dressed.  
Lina went downstairs to order her food and Gourry soon followed.  
  
*I can't let him leave. Not when I got this body and him in the same room.  
This can get very fun actually. But one thing that I got rely lucky with was that I ended up in the   
English wersion of Slayers and not the Japanese one. Then I would be In deep trouble.*  
  
Zel was on his way trough the door when he felt two arms slip around his waist.  
- Amelia what are you doing?  
- Don't go Zel! Please don't go. She said with a soft voice.  
Zel turned around to face Amelia. She loosened her grip but didn't let go, she didn't want him to live her.  
- Wha.... He couldn't say any thing more because Amelia was kissing him gently on the lips.  
When he didn't try to get away she began to brake the kiss, but when she did that Zel put his arms around   
her waist and started kissing her deeper. She did not mind being in his arms so she didn't try to get away.  
  
After a wile they broke the kiss, but they didn't really want to.  
- I didn't expect that a first kiss would be THAT good! She said a little light-headed.  
- You never been kissed before? Zel looked at her a little confused.  
Amelia/Kim began to blush and just shook her heed.  
- You know that I love you Zelgadis, I been in love with you from the first day I saw you.  
- How can you love some one like me? I'm a monster and I don't know if I ever going to find my cure.   
Zel said as he moved away from her.  
- So you don't love me then? She fell to her knees and began to sob.   
- I didn't say that, please Amelia don't cry. Zel sat down on his knees in front of her with a worried   
look on his face.  
- I think you are beautiful and I don't care if you find your cure or not, because you will always be   
beautiful in my eyes. You don't have to be ashamed about how you look, because there are nothing to be   
ashamed of. She said after a little while of sobbing.  
  
Zel just stared at her.   
"Dose she really think I'm beautiful? I can't believe it, some one thinks I'm beautiful.   
And that someone is the girl I love."  
Zel just sat there trying to take in all that had happen and what Amelia just had told him.  
  
- Zel what's wrong? Say something! Amelia said with a concerned voice.  
- No.... nothing's wrong, I was just amazed at what you just said.  
- Do you love me Zel, or am I hoping for something impossible?  
- No, you are not hoping for something impossible....I..I love you Amelia and it is not easy for   
me to say that.  
- Why?  
- Because...I didn't think that I could love anyone.  
  
A single tear rolled down Amelia's cheek, as they moved closer to etch other and met in a deep kiss.   
  
  



	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Down stairs Lina and Gourry had almost finished their breakfast when Lina thought of something.  
- Hey Gourry. Do you know where Amelia and Zel are?  
- They were in your and Amelia's room when I last saw them. Way are you asking?  
- Haven't you noticed that they aren't here yet?  
- Yes I have, but maybe they want to be alone. He said and took the last pancake from Lina's   
plate.  
- Way wold they want to be alone you jellyfish brain? She screamed and was about to smack him   
over the head when he almost fell to the floor because she screamed so darn loud.  
- Lina don't hit me. I only said so because Zel hasn't left your and Amelia's room yet.  
- WHAT? Lina rose from the table and ran up the stairs to her and Amelia's room. When she   
came to the door it was still open and when she entered Amelia and Zel still sat on the floor   
and kissing.  
- What the heck are you two doing?   
Amelia and Zel stumbled to their feet's and blushed from ear to ear.  
*"What the hell is she doing here. I had him precisely where I wanted him."*   
- Lina...what are you doing here?  
- If you don't remember this is my room to.  
- I think I better go now. Zel said when he began moving towards the door.  
- You are not going anywhere mister. Lina said when she moved to block the door.  
- Hey don't talk to him like that. Lina let him go I'll explain to you. Amelia walked   
over to Zel and gave him a kiss and a hug.  
- I'll explain to her. You go and get dressed.  
- Ok Amelia...I guess I'll se you later then. He said and blushed a little more as   
he walked out the door.  
  
Lina moved from the door and just stared at him and then at Amelia who was still   
dressed in her nightshirt.  
After a wile of staring Lina moved over to her bed and sat down.   
- Can you pleas tell me what's going on now?   
- What do you want me to say?   
- You can start by telling me why he still was in here.  
- Well I kinda held him from leaving. Amelia said and started to blush.  
- What do you men that you 'kinda held him from leaving'?   
- I grabbed him by the waist and didn't let go.  
- You did WHAT? Lina rose from the bed and walked over to her.  
- I grabbed him by the waist and didn't let go.  
- I heard that. But why?  
- Because.... because I love him. She said and turned away from the redhead.  
- Because you LOVE him? Did you tell HIM that?  
- Yes.  
- And what did he say?   
- He said that he loves me to. She answered with a little sadness in her voice.  
  
*"He said that he loved me. But I'm not Amelia and he doesn't love me he love Amelia.  
But were is Amelia? I know her body is here but were is her mind? If she is in my body   
she are in a lot of trouble."*  
  
- Amelia....AMELIA!!  
- Uh....oh sorry I was just thinking.  
- About what?   
- Nothing special really.  
- Ok I get it, not exactly pure toughs or am I wrong?  
- Miss Lina, don't say that. I'm not thinking about THAT!  
- You are not thinking about what?   
Now Amelia/Kim blushed madly and hid her face in her hands.  
- Now you made me think about THAT.  
- I didn't do anything. She said and grinned.  
- Well I'm going to get dressed and then met Zel downstairs. Kim said and walked to the   
bathroom still blushing madly.  
  
Meanwhile in Zel and Gourry's room Zel sat on his bed and was trying to figure out what   
just happened.  
"What did just happen anyway? Amelia has not been hanging on me fore a couple of weeks,   
and now this!" He laid down on the bed still not dressed and looked up at the sealing.  
"But I can't say that I didn't like it." He thought to himself and smiled.  
  
Amelia/Kim was standing in front of the bathroom mirror and was admiring her new self.   
- *I wonder what I'm going to wear? Well first I got to se what I got.* By this time Lina   
had went downstairs and ordered more food to calm herself.  
She went to "Amelia's" bag and found just her ordinary clothes.   
- *I have to go shopping later and that's a fact.* She put on her clothes and went downstairs.  
  
- Hey Amelia were have you been? Gourry asked and waved at her.  
- Didn't Lina tell you?  
- No.  
- Was I supposed to do that? Lina asked and looked up from her food.  
- Well I just assumed you would do that.  
- Well I didn't.  
  
At this time Zel was coming down the stairs and Gourry noticed it and waved at him to come   
and sit.  
Amelia/Kim didn't notice Zel and was still arguing with Lina.  
Then he put his hands over her eyes.  
- Guess who?   
Amelia rose from her chair and spun around to face him and put her arms around his neck   
and kissed him.  
- That's what happened Gourry. Lina said and then went back to her food.  
- So you two are a couple now? Gourry asked with a confused look on his face.  
- I guess so. Zel said and took the chair next to Amelia.   
- Congratulations then. Gourry said with a big smile on his face.  
- Well are you going to order something or just sit there? Lina said with a small smile   
on her face. " I can't be angry at them. I have no right to be. And besides they make a   
very cute couple."  
- I'll just haw some orange juice and some fruit. Amelia said.  
- And everyone knows what Zel wants, just coffee. Lina said as a waitress took their orders.  
  
After breakfast Amelia/Kim went out shopping for clothes and some other things. When she came   
back it was lunchtime and all sat at a table and was ordering their lunches.  
- I'm just going to put this stuff in the room. I'll be right back. She said and went upstairs.  
Amelia/Kim put her new stuff in the room and then went down to the others. They had already   
ordered for her so she sat down beside Zel and just looked at him.  
- Why are you looking at me like that Amelia?  
- I'm just so glad that I told you how I feel and that you feel the same fore me.   
She said and sight.  
Zel just smiled at her and kissed her soft on the lips.  
- I'm glad that you told me to.  
  



	3. Part 3

Part3  
  
*Well half a year passed and I actually fought giant slugs and dragons. Well it   
took me some time to get the hang of how to cast spells and so on. I messed up   
several spells but Zel was always there to protect me. And Zel and I came closer then   
I ever could image. Then that darn Mazoku showed up.*  
  
The group was traveling down a rode and Amelia/Kim and Zel was walking behind Lina and   
Gourry to be alone with etch other. Then Xellos popped up behind Amelia and took of with her.  
- AMELIA! Zel shouted and got Lina and Gourry's attention.  
- Zel what's wrong? Where did Amelia go?  
- That damn Mazoku took her.   
- WHAT? Why?  
- How should I know?  
- Because she's your girlfriend.  
  
They kept arguing fore a while and in a place not fare from there, Xellos and Amelia/Kim stood.   
- What do you want Xellos?  
- Oh I just wanted to talk.  
- Sure and I'm a giant Slug. What do you rely want?  
- I want to know what you are doing in Amelia's body!  
- What are you talking about?   
- I think you know pretty well what I'm talking about.  
- NO. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!  
- Well let me remind you then.  
- *What is going on here?* Do you remember that? Amelia can't speak that language and I don't   
know what it means ether but I have heard you speak that strange language several times.  
- That's ridiculous. It's no proof at all.  
- But if I enter your mind, I can be certain.  
- No you can't, I won't let you.  
- You know that you can't stop me. I'm too strong.  
Xellos walked closer to Amelia/Kim and she didn't do anything she was too afraid. Xellos   
cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her.  
- Well now I know for certain that you're not Amelia. And that your name is Kimberly Ohmsford.   
And lots of other things.  
- What do you want from me? She said with tears running down her cheeks.  
- Well to start I can ask you why you are in Amelia's body and where Amelia is?  
- I don't know the answer to ether of those questions. The only thing I know is that I woke   
up in this body after I maid a wish at my 16 birthday.  
- And what did you wish fore?  
- Didn't you say that you know a lot of things from my mind now?  
- Uh..well I don't know that language you speak so it's a little tricky to understand all of   
your memories.   
- *Ok, lucky fore me then.*  
- What?  
- Oh nothing. Well you wanted to know what I wished fore right? By this time she had stopped   
crying.  
- Yes.  
- Well I wished fore me to bee in the Slayers world as Amelia.  
- "Slayers world"?  
- Yes in my world this is only a cartoon show.  
- Your world? Cartoon show? What are you talking about?  
- This is going to take a lot of time if you want me to explain everything! Well cartoon is a   
bunch of drawings on a bunch of paper that make a moving figure. And I came from the real   
world.... my world.   
- Ok. But that don't explain where Amelia is.  
- I don't know where she is. And if we have really bad luck she is in my body and doesn't   
understand a thing.  
- I don't think so. I think she is still in there but her mind is sleeping. You have to tell   
the others.  
- No I don't want to. I love it like this. I don't want it to change.  
- You will tell them.  
- NO I WON'T!  
  
Lina, Zel and Gourry heard Amelia scream and started running at that direction. When the came   
to the spot Amelia was on the ground unconscious.  
- What have you done to her you damn Mazoku? Zel yelled and ran towards the unconscious girl.  
- That girl is not Amelia.  
- WHAT? The three yelled in union.   
- That's not Amelia.   
- How can you tell that? Lina asked and walked over to Zel who lifted the girl in to his arms.   
- Well I read her mind and she told me some to. He said and smiled.   
- What did you do to her? Zel yelled ones more.  
- I put a sleeping spell on her. She was going to hurt herself.  
  
Zel handed Amelia/Kim to Gourry and took his sword and charged at the Mazoku. But the priest   
just vanished and popped up at another location.  
Then Amelia/Kim began to wake up.  
  
- *Where am I? And what happened?*   
- Amelia what are you saying? Lina asked and just stared at her.  
- Oh I forgot. How stupid of me. Um... you can put me down now Gourry.  
- Are you all right now?  
- Yes I think I can manage. What did Xellos tell you exactly?  
- He said that you are not the real Amelia. Is it the truth? Zel asked with an angry   
expression on his face.  
Amelia/Kim fell to her knees and burst in to tears.   
- It's the truth.   
Everybody looked at her as she sat there.   
- I didn't men to take over her body. It just happened. I'm really sorry Zel. I didn't men   
to fall in love with you, I just did. I still feel the same fore you even if you don't love me.  
  
Zel just stared in shock. He could not believe what he was hearing. His Amelia wasn't the one   
he thought she was. She was a stranger. He began to back away and the he turned and ran away.  
  
- Zel pleas don't go! Kim yelled.  
- Let him cool of a little Amel...hey what is your name?  
- My name Is Kim Ohmsford.  
- Ok Kim where are you from?  
- Can't Xellos tell you that? I don't want to.... I just want Zel to come back.  
- Ok Kim take it easy. Xellos, can you tell me were she comes from?  
  
Xellos explained what he knew and where he thought Amelia's mind was. Gourry tried to comfort   
Kim, not exactly knowing what was going on but did the best he could.   
  



	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Zel was deep in the forest sad and angry.  
"Why did she do that? Why did she lie to me? I...loved her."  
He sat on the ground and began crying, not just because he was sad, he was disappointed.   
He sat there all night. When morning came he walked slowly towards the camp the others had   
put up. When he came there every one was awake and was looking fore something when he saw   
that Amelia/Kim was no were to de seen.   
  
- Where is she? He sad with his ordinary calm voice.  
- We don't know. We could only find this drawing pad in her tent. Take a look. Lina handed   
over the pad to Zel and he started looking in it. The pictures were of him and some girl he   
had newer seen. They were colored and rely good drawn.   
- Look in the back Zel. Lina said.  
He did so and looked amazed. The three last pics was of him as human. The girl was in the   
pics to.  
- Is this hers?  
- Yes Zel. She left a note fore you to.  
Lina handed him a peace of paper. And he read it in silence.   
It said:   
  
Dear Zel.  
I'm really sorry that I hurt your feelings. I'm going to try to find some thing to separate   
me from Amelia's body. I don't know what's going to happen to me. I probably end up in my   
world but I'm not certain. I hope you haw seen the drawings. The girl in the drawings is me.   
I'm probably not the girl of your dreams but I hope you like them.   
I love you Zel, and I always will. I hope you will forgive me.  
  
Kim  
  
Zel just stood and stared at the paper.   
- Zel are you all right? Lina asked whit concern in her voice.   
- No I'm not all right. We got to find her.  
- Zel it almost impossible to find her now. She left when Gourry had the watch. And that was   
early last night.   
- How could you let her leave? He yelled at them.  
- Way did you run away and left the rest to us?   
  
They kept arguing like that fore quite a wile. And Kim was already in the next town and went   
to an inn and rented a room. She had walked all night and didn't really want to stay but she   
was so tired.  
  
*"I'm only staying fore a couple of hours. They can't get here that fast."*  
She went to her room and had told the owner of the inn to wake her after lunch. The owner said   
that he would do so, so she didn't have anything to worry about.   
  
After lunch she went to the town's library to check some books about spirit separations. She   
found what she was looking fore and took notes about what she needed to do.  
  
- *I hope I can find this temple and the stuff I need, so that I can let Amelia get her body   
back. Even if I don't want to.* She wrote the last thing down and left the library.   
  
She walked out of town when the other slayers walked in to town.  
  



	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
"I hope she is in this town. Why did I run of like that?" Zel thought.  
- Let's spread out and look for her. Lina said and the others nodded.   
- I'll go and check the inns. Gourry you can go with me. Zel were will you go?  
- I'll go and check the library.  
- What about you Xellos?   
- I don't know? Maybe float around a little. He said and smirked.  
  
They parted and went to the places they had decided to. Lina and Gourry went to the nearest   
inn to check. They asked around but didn't find anything special. At the last inn they found   
out that a girl came in early that morning and asked to be waked after lunch.  
  
- Did she say were she was heading?   
- No but she started talking a strange language when she ordered the room. I didn't understand   
a word until she started speaking English.   
- That's her. We have to go. She turned to face Gourry.  
- Gourry we have to find Zel and tell him what we found out.   
  
Meanwhile at the library Zel was talking to the librarian.  
- Haw you seen a girl here who was looking fore something special like a cure fore something?   
- Yes there was a girl here who asked fore some books about Spirit separation. Very nice girl   
but she did talk to herself in a very strange language.  
- That's her. Can you show me the books she read?  
- Of course, this way.  
She showed him to the place Kim had been just half an hour ago.  
- This is the book she found most interesting. She gave Zel the book.  
- Thank you.   
- I'll be at the desk if you got any questions.  
- Ok.  
Zel sat at a table and started reading. When he had finished half the book Lina and Gourry came   
through the door and walked over to him and sat down.  
- Did you find anything?   
- Yes. She slept at an inn not far from here and left at lunchtime. What about you?  
- She came here and looked fore something in this book.   
- And?  
- I think she is going to try to separate herself from Amelia's body.  
- SHE IS GOING TO TRY TO DO WHAT! All the people in the library stared at Lina and the   
librarian hushed at her.  
- Sorry. Lina said and sat down again.  
- She is going to try to separate herself from Amelia's body. And it isn't safe from what I   
have read.  
- What is she going to do then?  
- She is going to a place called The Sole Temple.  
- And where is that temple then?  
- It's a 10 days walk from here. But there are some things she need so that she can go through   
with the separation.  
- And what are these things?  
- The first thing is water from the holy spring, the second thing is a drop of pure Mazuko   
blood and the last thing is a scale from a golden dragon.   
- That means that we have to split up. One have to go to that spring and one have to go and   
keep an eye on Filia. And one has to keep an eye on Xellos.  
- Well I'm going to that spring because she probably going there first.  
- Ok Zel. Gourry you can go and keep an eye on Filia ok?  
- Ok. Um...who are we looking fore again?   
- GOURRY we are looking fore Amelia. No I men we are looking fore Kim.  
- Ok. Who is she?   
- Don't bother, we are just looking for her.   
- Ok and what was I suppose to do?  
- AAAAAA...GOURRY YOU ARE GOING TO FILIA'S PLACE! Ones again everyone in the library stared at   
Lina.  
- Excuse me miss. I have to ask you to leave now. The librarian said with an irritated voice.  
- We were just about to leave. Zel said when he rose from the table.  
- Ok, did you find what you were looking fore?  
- Yes I did, tank you fore your help.  
- You're welcome.   
  
The three slayers left the library and went there separate ways.   
When night fell Kim had made camp in a cave in the woods because she didn't what the others to   
find her. Not fare from the cave Zel came walking. He had picked up Amelia's magic signature an   
hour earlier.  
  
"I know you are near and this time I wont let you go."  
The signature was getting stronger now and he spotted the cave.   
- Please be in there. He said to himself.  
When he entered the cave he saw Kim on the caves floor sleeping. He walked over and kneeled   
down beside her. He looked at her and saw that she was shivering he put his hand on her   
forehead. She had a high fewer.   
- Damn, way did you leave? He took his cloak and wrapped it around her and held her in his arms.  
- I will newer let you go, and that's a promise. He said and kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
- Zel...what are you doing here? He heard a week voice ask.   
- I came fore you. I didn't want you to leave.   
She sat up and looked into his eyes.   
- Why? I'm not Amelia and you know that.   
- Because I love you. He said and smiled.  
- It will take some time to get used to that you're not Amelia, but I will do it.  
- You...L..Love me?  
- Yes, and I always will.  
She just smiled at him and laid down into his arms and fell asleep again.   
  
Next morning the fewer was gone and they started walking towards the holy spring.  
- Zel?  
- Yes?  
- I don't know what will happen to me when I separate from Amelia's body. I maybe return to my   
old body or die, because I don have a body in this world.  
- Can't you get a body in this world then?   
- Yes. But I can't use that sort of magic, and nether can you.  
- Ho can then?   
- Xellos can....but I wont ask him because I already know he will say no.   
- It must be someone ells who can. There must be.  
- I still need to get a droop of his blood.  
- How will you do that?  
- I don't know. Any suggestions?   
  
They retched the spring later that afternoon.   
- Can I borrow your water holder Zel?  
- Sure, here you go. He handed the water holder to Kim.   
- Thank you. She gave him a small smile.  
- That's the first ingredient. Now I need a drop of Maszuko blood. The tricky thing is, how   
I'm going to get it?  
- Are you people talking about me? They heard an annoying voice from above them.   
- XELLOS! They yelled in union.  
- Wasn't Lina supposed to keep an eye on you? Zel said with irritation in his voice.  
- How easy do you think it is to keep an eye on ME? Xellos said with his ordinary smile.  
- Well how long haw you been here? Kim said and looked at the trickster priest.  
- Long enough to hear what you need.  
- And I spouse you won't just give it to us. What do you want then? She asked.  
- I want....   
  



	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
- What do you want Xellos? Kim asked and stared at the Mazuko with an angry look.  
- I want...let see what do I want?   
Now the trickster priest started to get weary annoying.  
- Just spit it out. Zel yelled.  
- Ok. I want to help you get home.  
- WHAT? Kim and Zel yelled in union.  
- What kind a request is that? Kim asked and stared at him.  
- Oh it just that when you are gone Zel will be miserable and I will be able to feast on his   
negative emotions again.  
- Why you...I will kill you, you damn Maszuko. Zel took his sword and charged at the trickster   
priest. But he just phased out and reappeared beside Kim.  
- Zel stop.  
- Kim, what are you saying?   
- I'm begging you to stop. Let me talk to him...alone.   
- Kim...?  
- Pleas Zel. Nothing is going to happen I promise. She walked to him and gave him a kiss.  
- Trust me.  
- I trust you, but I don't trust him. He glared at the trickster priest.  
- If you hurt her I will kill you.  
- Sure you will. The Masuko just smirked.  
  
Zel left Kim and Xellos fore a couple of minutes. When they came back the Masuko had a big   
smile on his face.   
  
- What are you so happy about?  
- Oh nothing special.  
- He will help me to get a body in this world.  
- And what dos he get for doing that?  
- Don't worry about that. We have to go to Filia and get a scale from here.  
  
As they started walking Zel couldn't stop thinking about what maybe happened when he wasn't   
there.   
  
After two days they came to the place where Filia lived. They didn't se any one out side so   
they knocked on the door. There was no answer.  
  
- Where could she bee? Kim wondered out loud.  
- Well she is obvious not home. Zel said, and received a light punch on the arm. Not like it   
was going to hurt him anyway.  
- I can see that. Well the only thing we can do is sit down and wait.  
- Well that works fore me. Zel said and sat down under a tree. After a little wile Kim came   
and sat down in his lap.  
- Do you mind if I make myself comfy? She asked with a smile.  
- Not at all. He wrapped his arms around her and she giggled softly.  
  
After an hour Filia and Gourry came walking with bags of food and other stuff.   
- Hey Gourry! Kim shouted and stood up. Zel also stood but didn't shout like Kim.  
- Hey Amelia. Gourry shouted back. Kim almost fell forward. *"Have he already forgot who   
I am."*  
  
As they came closer Kim didn't exactly know how to explain ho she was and how to ask Filia for  
a scale. She gave Zel a begging look and he smiled at here.  
- I'll explain to here.  
- Thank you Zel. She gave him a soft kiss and then backed away a little.  
- Hey Zel, Amelia long time no see. She said and hadn't notice Xellos yet.  
- What's wrong Amelia?   
- She is not Amelia. Zel said with his ordinary voice.   
Filia just stared. "Is this some kinde of a joke? But Zel never joke. If Zel says this isn't   
Amelia then it's the truth. But who is she then?"  
- What do you mean?   
- That's a long story, and I think you should take that food inside before it gets spoiled.   
Filia turned around and saw Xellos float behind her.  
- AAAAAAAAA. What is he doing here?   
- Dos that mean I'm not welcome?  
- GET AWAY FROM HERE YOU DAMN MASUKO.  
- Xellos can you leave fore a couple of hours? Kim said and looked at him.  
- Why? It is more fun to annoy Filia.  
- Because if you don't you can forget about "helping" me later. She said with a weary serious   
look in her eyes.  
- Ok. I'm going. And after he said that he was gone.  
- Now that he is gone will you listen to our explanation? Zel said.  
- Sure. Let's go inside. Filia said and looked weary confused.  
  
When they was inside Zel explained all to Filia. Gourry looked even more confused then Filia   
when Zel was done.   
  
- Please Filia just believe us. Kim said with a weary serious look in here eyes.  
- But there is something we need to ask of you. Zel said before Kim could say something ells.  
- What is that Zel? Filia still got here eyes on Kim and didn't really believe what she just   
heard.  
- I need one of your scales to complete the separation. Kim jumped in before Zel could ask.   
He looked at Kim with an confused look.  
- It's my "cure". I think I'm suppose to ask the questions. She smiled at him.  
- Ok. If you say so.  
- I do say so.  
- Ahem!  
- Oh sorry Filia.   
- It's ok.  
- So can we get one of your scales?  
- Certainly, if it will help you to get Amelia back.  
- Thank you Filia. If you don't mind, can we stay here for the night?  
- Of course you can. Gourry have stayed here for two days already.  
- He was suppose to keep an eye on you so Kim wouldn't get a scale from you. But he obvious   
forgot. Zel said and sipped his coffee.  
- Oh that was what I was suppose to do here. But why is she getting one now.  
- Gourry don't bother. Kim said and went with Filia to make the beds. And had forgotten all   
about Xellos.   
  
Next morning the three slayers were on the rode towards the temple when they bumped in to Lina.  
- Hey you got her. Grate job.  
- We are going to help her. Zel said and just walked passed here.  
- WHAT? Weren't we suppose to stop her?  
- Not any longer.   
- We already got all the ingredients. Now we only have to get to the temple. Kim said and   
looked at Lina.  
- You got Xellos to give you a drop of his blood? How did you do that?  
- I'll tell you later. Um...were is Xellos? He need to come to.  
- Why is that? Lina said with a puzzled look on her face.  
- Because I'm the one ho is going to get her a body. They all froze in their tracks and looked   
up.  
- Xellos please stop doing that. Kim said with a begging voice.  
- Let me think...NO. Kim gave him an annoyed look and then started to walk not saying anything   
more.  
- Have I missed something here? Lina just stood and looked weary confused.  
- It looks that way. Are you coming Lina? Gourry said and looked at the sorceress.   
- Sure why not. I don't have anything special to do anyway.  
  



	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
After a week they retched the temple and Kim had been weary nervous the last two days.   
She hadn't said much and she had drawn a lot of pictures but no one had seen them. Zel   
was starting to get worried and had tried to talk to her but she didn't answer his questions.   
So he decided to let her be.   
  
- How is she doing Lina?  
- Not good. She still not eating or speaking. I wonder if this is going to work at all?  
- It must. She won't be able to do this much longer.  
  
Kim was sitting on a rock when she suddenly felt a couple of hands over her eyes.   
- Guess who lover. She heard an unfamiliar male voice and was startled.  
- Wha.. She couldn't say anything more because the man was kissing her. She managed to throw   
the man away and started to scream. The other Slayers heard her and ran to her, and were   
surprised to se a man at the other side of the rode. The man was knocked out and Kim was   
standing and was looking weary angry.  
- Kim what's wrong. Zel finally managed to ask after a few moments.   
- That creep snuck up from behind and covered my eyes and then kissed me.  
- What? Zel said and stared at the man.  
- You herd me.  
- Hey Amelia what was that for? The man said and got to his feet and started to walk to her.   
She immediately went to hide behind Zel and the man stopped when he saw the chimera and the   
others.  
- Is this your friend's you were talking about before?   
- Who the hell are you? Kim asked with Zel as her shield.  
- You don't remember me? For gods sake I'm your boyfriend. Everyone dropped their jaws and   
just stared.   
- Your Amelia's boyfriend? Lina asked still starring at the man.   
- Yes. I'm prince Dereck Morrvilde.   
- How long have you been seeing each other then?  
- About seven months. But I been away fore quite some time.   
- Well I got some news fore you prince Dereck. I'm not Amelia. I'm Kimberly Ohmsford.  
- But why do you look like Amelia then?   
- *Oh no not again. Why must this happen to me?*   
- Excuse me, what did you say?  
- Nothing. Well if you just wait until later I'll explain.  
- What do you mean? Kim just ignored him and turned to Xellos.  
- Are you ready Xellos?   
- Yes, and you?   
- I'm as ready as I'll ever bee.  
- Ok let get to work then shall we.  
- Ok. Zel I hope that you won't be disappointed with me.   
- I could newer bee that. I love you.  
- I love you to. She gave him a kiss and went to the temple with Xellos who was leading the   
way. Zel and the other came after them to see what was going to happen. Xellos told Kim to   
stand in the middle of the symbol on the floor.   
- What now?  
- Drink the potion and just stand there.  
- Ok.... yuck, this stuff taste awful. She made a face and then sat the empty bottle on the   
floor.  
- Ok, you know that your body will look exactly like the one in you world right.  
- Yes. Hey Xellos I'm beginning to feel dizzy.   
- Then we know it works. I'll start now.  
- Ok. She forced herself to stand still, trying to ignore the dizziness she felt.  
  
Xellos began to chant and his staff began to glow. Kim was surrounded by a red light. And after   
a while she began to tremble and scream. Zel tried to run to her but Lina and Gourry held him   
back.  
- Xellos stop you are hurting her.  
- Zel stop. If you interfere now you'll ruin everything. Lina said and looked at her worried   
friend.  
The scream began to split in to two, one a little higher, the one that belong to Amelia, and   
one lower that belonged to Kim. At the left of Amelia there was a body beginning to take form.   
After about five minutes of painful screams two bodies fell to the floor with a thud. The right  
one, Amelia, stood up first and looked around and saw Dereck and ran towards him and embraced   
him.  
- I didn't think that I would ever see you again. Don't leave me again promise me that.  
- I promise that I'll never leave you again. Then they kissed.   
  



	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
Zel never left the curled up figure on the floor from his sight. When Lina and Gourry were   
occupied with Amelia and her boyfriend, he got louse and ran over to the figure. He could hear   
her silent sobs. He kneeled down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at   
him with tear filled eyes. Then she moved away from him and looked down again.  
- Don't touch me.  
- Why not?  
- I'm ugly, fat and I don't disserve to be loved.  
- You are not ugly and you are defiantly not fat. He moved closer to here and tilted her head   
up so he could look in to her eyes.  
- And I love you. Nothing can change that.  
- I love you to. She smiled and then they leaned closer and kissed. When they had broken the   
kiss they stood up and then looked at the others. They were staring at them.   
- Kim you look great. A quite stunned Gourry managed to say.  
- What do you mean?  
- I can't image why you don't like the way you look? Lina said under her breath. Lina and Kim   
had talked about Kim's world and what she looked like. But she wasn't fat at all. She was a   
little taller then Lina and was more developed then her. And had short brown hair and blue eyes.  
- Didn't you say that you had long hair? Lina asked and started to walk towards her.  
- Yes. Why are you asking?  
- I think you better take a look in a mirror.   
- Why is something wrong? She just then noticed that she didn't have any hair hanging in front   
of her eyes. And then she noticed that she was much thinner then before.   
- Xellos wasn't I suppose to look exactly like my old body?  
- You are suppose to look like your body in the shape it is now, not half a year ago.   
- *They cut my hair and did something ells, I can feel it but I don't know what it is.*  
- What are you saying Kim? Amelia came from behind Lina and Gourry. Dereck had went outside to   
wait. He didn't want to disturb the others because he had herd about Lina Inverse the dragon   
spookier.  
- Oh nothing. Can we go now? I want to get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps.   
They started to go outside when Amelia walked up beside Kim.  
- Can I speak with you later Kim?  
- Sure, later this evening is ok.   
- Ok. Se you lather then. Then she hurried to catch up with Lina and Gourry.  
- Kim, are you all right?  
- Yes I'm fine, just a little tiered.  
- I can carry you, if you want to?  
- I'm ok, really.   
  
She just said that so he wouldn't worry. But she wasn't just tiered she had an extremely bad   
headache to. When they was about 1 kilometer from the town they was heading to, Kim collapsed   
on the rode.  
  
- KIM! Zel yelled her name but she didn't respond.  
- Zel what happened? Lina and the other came running. They had walked a bit further up the road.   
Lina kneeled down beside Kim and so did Amelia.  
- I don't know. She just collapsed.  
- Maybe she just worn out from the separation? Lina said as Amelia used a spell to scan for   
what was wrong with Kim.   
- Something is weary wrong. But I can't detect what it is.  
- Well we better hurry up to the town maybe there is a healer there who can help. Lina said   
simply and rouse from the ground.  
- Ok lets go. Zel lifted Kim up from the ground and began walking towards the town. He looked   
down at Kim ho was unconscious at the moment and he wondered why she didn't say anything while   
they were walking before.  
  
" She must have felt something before collapsing. But why didn't she say anything?"  
- Zel...why are you carrying me?   
- Your awake now? Good, you gave me quite a scare you know.   
- Sorry. Um...Zel what did happen anyway? I can't remember anything but that I was walking   
beside you and then every thing went black.  
- You can't remember? You just collapsed and you didn't respond or anything. Did you feel   
dizzy or something?   
- No, nothing it just went black.  
- Well we are near the town and tomorrow we are going to the healer's with you to get a clue   
what's wrong with you.  
- Ok. Zel can you put me down now? I can walk the rest of the way.   
- Not a chance. I don't want you to hurt yourself. And you look like you haven't slept for days.  
I'll carry you, try to get some sleep.  
- Ok, if you say so. She snuggled up against his chest and soon she was asleep.  
  
The next morning Kim woke up and felt better then the day before. She sat up in her bed and saw  
Zel sleeping in a chair next to her. She swung her feet of the bed and stood. She slowly walked   
over to him and leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. He mowed a little.   
Kim thought that she'd waked him, but he just kept on sleeping.   
*"He must have watched over me most of the night. He disserves to sleep."*  
She went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she looked in the full-length mirror she was   
stunned. She was thin. She had the figure she always wanted. *"But how?"*   
She took a quick bath and the put on here jeans, T-shirt and sneakers she came there with. She   
then went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Amelia was already up hand had ordered her food.   
- Hey Kim. How are you feeling today?  
- Better. I defiantly needed to sleep.   
- Can we talk now? We couldn't talk yesterday.  
- Oh I'm sorry. What did you want to talk about?  
- About your body in your world.   
- Ok. What about it?  
- Well I'll been stuck in your mind all this time. And your body didn't wake up when I was in   
it.   
- What have you done all this time then?   
- I been able to watch your memories. And I feel weary sorry for you. No one should bee treated   
like that.  
- You seen my memories? Oh no. Please Amelia don't tell anyone.   
- Of course not.   
- I can't understand why you are so nice to me? I took over our body and your life fore half a   
year.  
- I'm a defender of justice and love. And your love to Zelgadis is something to fight fore.   
- Amelia I have a question. Why did you choose Dereck instead of Zel?   
- I understood that Zelgadis didn't love me fore the person I am. And shortly after that I meet   
Dereck. He's also a defender of justice and love. And it was love at first sight. Amelia was   
lining her head in her hands and looked like she was in another world.  
- Amelia...hello are you awake? *"It doesn't look that way. Well what shell I order?"* After a   
while of thinking she felt that she wasn't that hungry. So she went upstairs and left a   
dreaming Amelia at the table. Wen she came to her room Zel was still sleeping.   
- *I think I'll draw your picture right now. If I don't, you probably wont sit model for me any  
time this lifetime.*   
  



	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
She took her drawing pad and started to draw. After five minutes she was done with the sketch. And was about to start colouring it when she got an explosive headache. She grabbed her head in reflex. She almost cried out in pain but held it in. She didn't want to wake Zel.  
- I got to get out of here before I wake him. She started to move towards the door when she felt a wave of pain and fell to the floor. This time she couldn't hold the cry in. Zel woke up and rose from the chair.   
- Kim what wrong? He ran to the curled up body on the floor.  
- M...my head...it hurts.   
- Don't worry I'll get you to the healers right away. He carefully lifted Kim up from the floor and ran down the stairs and out the door. The others were all downstairs and was eating breakfast.  
- What's wrong now? Lina said and looked up from her plate.  
- Zel just ran out the door and was carrying Kim. Gourry said and was trying to snatch some of Lina's pancakes.  
- WHAT? Lina and Amelia yelled. They dragged Gourry and Xellos from the inn and ran after Zel.   
  
Dereck had left last night because he had some things to do in his kingdom but he had promised Amelia to come back for her soon.  
  
When Zel retched the healers Kim was unconscious and soaked with sweat.  
- What happened here then? A priest asked with a calm voice.   
- I don't know. When I found her she was laying on the floor and said something about that her head hurt.   
- I see. Lay here on the bed over there. Zel did what the priest said and watched when he used a healing spell.  
- What wrong with her?  
- I don't know. She doesn't respond to the healing spell. When did this start?   
- Yesterday.  
- Ok. Well the only thing we can do is to wait until she wakes up and ask her about it. You can stay here until she wakes up. I don't think it will take that long.  
- Thank you... Zel sat down on a chair besides the bed.   
  
The other slayers had heard everything and Amelia went to sit on the other side of the bed. She almost felt a little jealous of Kim.  
- She'll be all right Zelgadiss.  
- How can you be so sure about that? He said with a cold voice not even looking at the princess. Amelia almost fell of the chair. She had newer herd Zel talk in such a cold voice before.   
- Well she has you who loves her and Ju..   
- Don't even start with one of your speeches Amelia. Just leave. Zel cut her of.  
- Zel that wasn't necessary. Lina said and glared at him.  
- I meant all of you...  
- But Zel. We want to make sure that Kim is going to be all right. Every thing was quiet for a moment.  
- I'm sorry Lina. It just that I'm so worried about Kim.   
- We know you are. We are worried to you know.   
- I know...I'm sorry.  
- It's ok. We understand. Lina was looking at Zel.  
"I have newer seen him like this. He really cares about her."  
Zel stayed by Kim's side all night. He didn't want to leave her until she woke up. But she didn't wake up.  
  



	10. Part 10

Part 10  
  
  
After a week Kim finally woke up. But not where she wanted to. She was home, and in her real   
body.   
  
- *She is waking up.*  
- Where am I? What happened?  
- *You are in a hospital sweetie. And you have been here for half a year. You were in a coma   
when we found you in your room. You have been operated for cancer in your brain. Why are you   
talking English?*   
- Mother? "I'm home. I'm really home. But where are Zel and the others? I got to get out of   
here." She tried to get up but fell down on the bed again and was holding her head in pain.  
- *Stay down Kimberly. You are in no condition to go anywhere.*  
- *Ok I'll stay down. "But I don't want to be in this hospital. I want to bee with Zel. I   
wonder what happened to me back there?"*  
- *I'll go and call your father and siblings.*   
- *Ok see you later.* She gave her mom a smile. And now there were several doctors and nurses   
in her small hospital room. The doctors asked questions but she didn't bother to answer. She   
only thought about Zel. Then she began to feel a pain in her head and she screamed. The nurses   
gave her morphine. But the pain didn't stop. After a couple of minutes she was in a coma again.  
  
Zel sat beside Kim's bed at the Inn. They had to move her from the healers because they needed   
the bed.   
  
- Kim, please wake up. Zel said, not for the first time. He looked down at her. She looked like   
she was in pain in just that moment. He put a cool cloth on her forehead trying to keep the   
fever down. There was a knock on the door.  
- Zelgadis can I come in? Amelia asked through the closed door.  
- Sure Amelia, come in. He said not to happy about it.  
- Any changes? Amelia sat down on the other side of the bed.  
- No.  
- Zel I'm sorry.  
- For what? You haven't done anything.  
- I think I'm the one who caused this.  
- Amelia it's no one's fault.  
- But I think it was my fault. When I was in Kim's body, I was able to look in her memory. I   
think that was the thing that caused this.  
- Amelia stop this. It's not your fault. How could you have caused this only to look in her   
memory?  
- I don't know. It's just a feeling I have.   
They were quiet for a while. Zel hadn't listened to Amelia. He was in his own thoughts. Then   
Kim sat up in the bed wide-awake and was screaming.  
- Kim take it easy. Zel said and was relieved that she was finally awake.  
- Oh Zel I...I thought that I wouldn't ever se you again. She threw her arms around his neck   
and started to cry. Zel wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her and smiled. He was so   
relieved that she finally was awake.  
- I'll leave you two alone. Amelia said and walked to the door. They hadn't heard her but she   
didn't care. She was so relieved that Kim was awake.  
  
Amelia went downstairs to the others. They were sitting at a table and were eating dinner.   
They looked at her. She had an expression in her face that they couldn't read.  
- Hey Amelia how are Kim? Lina asked, not expecting the answer she got.  
- She's finally awake. Lina literary fell of her chair.  
- She's awake?  
- Yes.  
- Well that's a relief. How is Zel?   
- He's ten times happier than we are I spouse.  
- I wonder what happened to her? At one time I couldn't detect her spirit at all. Xellos simply   
said and the others just stared at him.  
- How long have you been here? And were have you been all this time anyway? You left after we   
brought Kim to the healers. Lina yelled at the trickster priest.   
- It's a secret.   
- Fine, whatever. What did you mean with that you couldn't detect her spirit?  
- Well, it wasn't here at one time. It's as simple as that.   
- Where did it go then?  
- I don't know. You should ask her about that.  
- Fine. I'll do that... when I'm finished with my dinner that is. Amelia, Xellos and Gourry   
sweat dropped. And Lina started to eat again.  
  
Meanwhile in Kim's room Kim had managed to stop crying.   
- I was worried about you.  
- I don't want to experience that again. It was terrible. I didn't know if I was ever going to   
see you again.  
- What do you mean about that? Did you have a dream of some sort?   
- No it wasn't a dream. I was in my real body, I was home. But I don't want to go back there   
any more. I want to stay here with you.  
- You were back in you real body? But how?  
- I don't know and I don't care. The only thing I care about is you. And I don't want to leave   
you ever again.  
- I don't want you to leave ether. I almost thought I lost you.  
- I love you Zel.   
- I love you to Kim. When he had said that they kissed. It was the most passionate kiss they   
had ever shared. When they finally broke the kiss the both of them was quite lightheaded.   
- I'll just say this. That was the best kiss ever. Kim said and looked at him.   
- I agree. Zel said and just smiled at her.  
*" But I want to do more then just kiss, but I can't tell him that. It would be embarrassing.   
And besides I don't know if he want to do IT with me."*  
- What is it Kim? You are blushing.  
- It's nothing...well it's just that... There was a knock on the door.  
"Thank God I'm saved for now."   
- Come in. She said and looked towards the door.  
  



	11. Part 11

Part 11  
  
- Hey Kim, how are you feeling?  
- Pretty good.  
- And you Zel? Zelgadiss!  
- Hu..? What do you want Lina?  
- Where haw you been the last ten seconds? I asked you how you are feeling?  
- I'm fine. He was wondering what Kim was about to tell him. And he really wanted to know.   
But he was pretty tired now.  
- Well, I feel like to go for a walk. I been unconscious for...how long have I been unconscious   
anyway??  
- For a week...you got us really worried. Lina answered because Zel had fallen asleep in the   
chair.   
- Poor Zel. How long has he been awake?  
- Well we managed to get him to sleep two times under the time you were unconscious.   
- Not wonder, he fell asleep then. Can you help me get him into the bed? I can't use magic at   
all now.  
- Sure. Lina levitated Zel onto the bed and Kim tucked him in and gave him a quick kiss on the   
forehead.   
- Lina would you like to go for a walk? It's no fun to go alone.  
- Ok. Then you can tell me about what happened to you, if you know that is.  
*"I don't really know what happened. And I don't know if I want to tell Lina. I know I can   
trust her...but I don't know what it is, but it feels like I shouldn't tell her."*  
- Shall we go Kim?  
- Yes I'm coming.   
  
When they had left the Inn they walked to the park. They hadn't said much to each other. Kim   
was in her own thoughts.   
  
- Kim?  
- Yes.  
- What happened to you when you were unconscious?  
- I.. I don't know exactly what happened. The only thing I know for certain is that I was back   
in my old body.  
- What? You were back? But how did you get back here?  
- I fell unconscious because of pain and ended up here again. And I'm glad I did. I don't want   
to go back there. I know it's selfish but... it doesn't feel like I belong there any more.  
- What about your parents? Did you see them?  
- I saw my mom. She was really happy and I'm sorry that I caused her and my dad so much pain.  
- But you still don't want to go back?  
- No. I really like it here. And I don't want to leave Zel, he means too much to me.  
- It's ok with me and the others, and defiantly with Zel. I have never seen him like this. He   
must really care about you.  
- Really?   
- Yes. But how do you know that you just won't leave your body here and return to your old body   
again, without you knowing it until it's too late?   
- I don't know. I'm only hoping that it won't happen again.   
"I know that I can't stay here forever. I promised that I would leave him. 12 months, a year   
and I can't tell him or someone else that I'm leaving. I'm going to hurt his feelings so damn   
much."   
- Kim, what's wrong?   
- Nothing, I'm just glad to be here. She said with a fake smile.  
  
When they got back to the Inn it was past midnight. Every one had gone up to their rooms to   
get some sleep.   
- I'll see you in the morning Kim.  
- Ok goodnight.  
  
*When I entered the room I saw Zel still sleeping. He truly deserved to rest. But then I came   
to think of that there were only one bed. Well I didn't mind at all.*  
  
- Well, I hope that you don't mind me sleeping in the same bed as you Zel. She said to him and   
didn't expect an answer.   
- I don't mind at all. He answered with a tone in his voice that Kim never heard before.   
But it wasn't a bad tone. It was an inviting tone.  
- Your awake?  
- Yes. I heard you come in.  
- I woke you? I'm sorry.  
- No you didn't wake me. I've been awake for awhile.  
- Ok.  
- Are you coming to bed or not?   
- In a little while. I'm just going to change first. "Wow, I didn't expect this to happen.   
But I'm not complaining. And besides we are just going to sleep..." She went to the bathroom   
and changed into her nightshirt and then walked to the bed and slipped down beside Zel. She   
noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore.  
- Missed me? He didn't answer. He simply gave her a kiss and then looked at her in the pale   
moonlight.   
- Something wrong Zel?  
- No, nothings wrong. Everything is perfect, especially you. She blushed and then gave him a   
kiss. And then lied her head on his chest and stroke it with one of her hands.   
" There is so much I want to tell you but can't."  
- Were are we heading tomorrow Zel? Um.. Zel are you awake? "It doesn't look that way. But he   
must still be tired. I can't blame him."  
- I love you Zel. She whispered and shortly after that she fell asleep to.  
  



	12. Part 12

Part 12  
  
When Zel woke up next morning he was a little surprised to se Kim sleeping with her head on   
his chest and her hand wrapped over his stomach. He didn't remember what he said last night.   
But he didn't mind at all.  
  
- I can't really understand how you can sleep like that. He whispered to her. Not thinking   
that she would be awake.   
- Why is that? He was startled to hear her.  
- Well, my skin is made of stone.  
- I didn't notice. She said and looked up at him with a smile.  
- You are too good to be true. Do you know that? He said and smiled back at her.  
- Now I know. Do you think that we should get up, ore stay here for a while?   
- I don't mind if we stay here.  
- Me nether. She said and moved a little closet to him. And began to stroke his chest a little.   
Not really thinking about what she was doing.  
- Kim, what are you doing?   
- Oh, sorry. She drew her hand back and sat up.   
- I'll go and take a bath. She quickly rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. "I've   
shouldn't have done that. How can I be so stupid?" She tapped up the bath water and slipped   
into the warm water. It was weary relaxing.   
Meanwhile Zel still laid in the bed trying to figure out what happened.  
- I didn't mean it in that way. I'm so stupid. I should just have been quiet. Zel rose from   
the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "I can't go in there now. She is taking a bath."  
- Zel you can come in here. I don't mind.  
- Oh, ok. He hesitated for a moment, and then went in.   
- Hi Zel. She was in a better mood now. She had forgotten all about the last five minutes, she   
had literary forgot about them.   
- Kim are you alright?  
- Yes. Why are you asking?  
- I only thought that you might be angry with me.  
- About what?   
- Earlier in the bed, I didn't mean it in that way. He looked down on the floor.  
- Oh, I had forgotten all about that. Well things like that happen. So you didn't mind when I   
stroked your chest?  
- Not really. Zel was blushing and he still looked down at the floor.  
- So you don't mind if I do it again?   
- I guess not. He heard a soft giggle and he looked up. Kim was leaning against the tubs edge   
with her arms crossed and her head leaning against them.  
- Where are we going now Zel? I mean, are you going to look for your cure now, and if you are,   
are the others coming with us?  
- I guess so, but I don't think the others are coming with us. Amelia is going to go with that   
Dereck guy. And Lina and Gourry are going to look for threshers I guess. Why are you asking?   
Zel looked irritated when he said Dereck's name. But Kin pushed it away and smiled a little.  
- Oh, I was just wondering. And Zel, are you going to stand there the rest of the day or what?   
Zel just then noticed that he was staring and forced himself to look away.   
- Oh, sorry...  
- Zel can you do me a favor?   
- Um, sure what is that?  
- Can you hand me a towel? She blushed a little and looked at him.  
- Of course. He took a towel and gave it to her.  
- Thank you, and can you do one more thing? Zel just nodded.  
- Can you turn the other way for a while? She blushed even more now.   
- Oh, certainly.   
  
Later that day all the slayers were gathered downstairs to say their good-byes. It didn't take   
that long so soon Zel and Kim was on the road without the others. After a few days Xellos   
showed up. At that time Zel was out in the forest, gathering wood for the fire.   
  
- What do you want Xellos?  
- Who said that I would want anything? I'm just here to check how you are doing.  
- Right and I'm the queen of England.  
- I have something that you want...the question is how much you ready to pay?  
- You mean that you got the cure for Zel's curse? I'll pay anything fore it, anything.  
- Ok, here is the book. I'll take my payment later and you'll know what it is when I have   
taken it.  
- What do you mean? Xellos? Damn I hate it when he does that. Well let's see what this book   
says then. She opened the book where it was marked with a reed ribbon, and started to read.   
- If it's what I have to do then I'll do it. But I better wait until it's time fore me to go,   
because he will never allow me to do it otherwise.  
  
Several months went by and it was really frustrating for Kim to see Zel chase after a cure   
that she had all along. And one-day things turned rapidly.  
  
- Kim what's wrong?  
- My head, it hurts a little. I don't think it's something serious.  
- What if it's the same thing that happened half a year ago?  
- I don't think it is. That time the pain was more... She couldn't say more because she felt   
a wave of pain through her head and she screamed and fell to the ground.  
- Kim take it easy. Zel was trying his best to calm her when he heard an evil laughter.  
- Xellos what are you doing to her? Stop it now.   
- I can't. It was her payment.  
- Payment? For what? Kim looked up at the trickster priest with pain filled eyes.   
- Is this my payment? Shortening my time whit Zel? I should have guessed. Well I better hurry  
up then.  
- What are you talking about Kim? Zel looked straight into her eyes.  
- Zel I love you and this is the best way I can show you that. Please forgive me fore leaving   
you. But after this you can get any woman you want, even if you could do that now also. She   
managed to stand up and Zel did the same. She gave him a kiss and then she started to cast a   
spell.  
  
The curse you have shall now disappear.  
The curse you had I now shall bear,   
you shall never feel the pain,   
let you forever be spared the pain.  
I'll hope you live to be the same,   
live forever and forget the pain.  
Let the dark surround me,  
let me take your curse,  
and let you be the same you were before.  
  
There was a dark light that surrounded Kim and Zel and after about 30 second it was gone again.  
Kim laid on the ground all curled up and didn't move.   
- KIM? Zel ran fort and sat down on his knees beside her. He just then noticed that her hair   
was white. He turned her over onto her back and looked down at her face. It was light blue and   
had stones inbedded around her eye and jaw.   
- What have you done? He stroked her chin it was hard like stone.  
- She has given you your humanity back. Take a look at yourself.  
- What are you talking about? He looked down at his hands they were human again. He retched up   
and touched his hair. It was soft, not like wire like it used to be.   
- Do..you..like..my..gift? He looked down at Kim. She was struggling to breathe.  
- Why did you do this? Zel felt tears roll down his cheeks.  
- Pleas..don't..cry. I..did..it..becaus..I..love..you. She retched up and brushed away his   
tears.   
- I love you to. Pleas don't leave me Kim. She smiled at him.  
- Look..in..my..bag..later..ok.  
- Ok, but rest now. You are going to get well again.  
- I'll..try..to..come..back, I..promise.. Then she stooped to breathe.  
- KIM? KIM?! NOOOO. He hugged the lifeless body. And then he remembered what she said. He   
looked in her bag and found a short letter.   
  
Dear Zel.   
I'm sorry for doing this to you, leaving you alone.  
I hope that you can forgive me.  
I have a last wish I hope you can grant me.  
Can you berry me in a crypt ore something, so that   
my body isn't under ground if I manage to come back.  
I leave my belongings to you witch isn't that mush.  
You'll always have my Love don't forget that.  
And say goodbye from me to the others, ok.   
  
I love you and I always will.  
Kimberly Ohmsford   
  
- I'll do as you which. Xellos I'm going to kill you fore this. But can you do one half-good   
thing today?  
- It's depends. What is it that you want me to do?  
- Tell the others about Kim's death. You'll get a meal from it.  
- You're right. Well se you when you are going to kill me then. Then the trickster priest   
phased out and disappeared.   
  



	13. Part 13

Part 13  
  
*Everything went black. I knew that I was dead, it didn't hurt at all, it was a calming   
feeling. I heard him call my name, I wanted to answer but I couldn't. After a flash of white   
I could see him. He was hugging me the other me. The one that was created.*  
  
- Xellos please let me stay for a little while. I just want to see that he'll be all right.  
- Hmm...ok you can stay until you are buried. You can't do anything other then watch.  
- I understand. Thank you Xellos, fore everything. She moved to put a hand on his cheek but   
stopped just inches from it.   
- I guess...that my hand is just going to go trough you right? The trickster priest just nodded   
and then disappeared.  
- I wish I could have stayed with you Zel. But I made a promise and I had to keep it.  
  
Flashback   
  
- I have a suggestion.  
- I'm listening.  
- If you help me get a body in this world and let me stay for two years, then you can kill me.   
I won't tell a soul about it. And when I'm gone you.. "She swallowed hard" you can feast of   
Zel's emotions. Xellos was quiet fore several minutes.  
- You'll get one year and if you tell Zel or anyone ells about it you'll die.   
- One year...it's better then nothing I guess. You want something more, don't you?   
- Yes, but that's a secret for now.  
- I hate it when you do that. Well let's go back before Zel gets suspicious.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
"What am I going to do without you Zel? I'll try to come back...I'll try." Kim floated down   
beside herself. She felt odd to se herself lying there. Her other self, her new dead self.   
"I can't understand why he hated his apereanc so mush. I could live looking like that. If I   
only lived..." she gazed down at her dead body and then quickly looked away. Zel was coming   
towards her. He cast levitation and mowed the body away from the road. "My beloved Zel. I wish   
I could talk to you, be with you...I wish I had never come here." She floated to him and sat   
down beside him. She mowed one hand up to his face and moved it along his jaw line.  
  
Zel felt something cool along his jaw. He looked to the side in a reflex but there was nothing   
there. "Why did you do this Kim? Why did you die?" He leaned his head into his hands, his human  
hands.  
- What good is it to be human if you are not here to enjoy it with me? Tear's was rolling down   
his cheeks.  
- Why did you leave me...  
  
"I'm so sorry Zel. I want to be with you but I can't, not now anyway. I want to feel your skin,   
your hair. I want to feel your lips on mine... I want to be with you, I really do."  
  
Meanwhile In the Saillune castle   
  
- We must send an invitation to Kim and Zelgadis. The wedding is just two weeks away. The   
princess was weary excited, she was getting married and she hoped all of her friends could   
be there.  
- I'm weary glad fore you Amelia. Have you heard anything from them sins we left that Inn?   
Lina asked and looked at the excited princess.   
- In the beginning I got some letters from Kim, but it's been a while sins she wrote.  
- I don't think you will receive any more letters from Kim, dear Amelia. And I don't think   
she'll be able to come to your wedding ether. The two girls rose from the table they were   
sitting at, and spun around.   
- Xellos, what are you doing here? And what are you talking about?  
- Not even a hello, I'm hurt Lina. He barley dodged the vase that was coming at his direction.   
- Miss Lina please stop. Mr. Xellos what are you talking about?  
- Oh, yes I was asked by Zel to come her to inform you about a special thing.  
- Zel asked you? Why would he ask you to do anything, and how often do you do anything that   
someone asks you to do?  
- Well that is a secret. Now to the message, I was sent here to inform you that Kim is deed.   
There was complete silence in the room.  
- What? When? How? Lina finally managed to ask. Amelia just stared at the trickster priest.  
- That you can ask Zel when you get the chance. Bye fore now my dear friends. Then he   
disappeared.   
- This must be one of his tricks...it can't be trough. Lina was walking around the room and   
stopped when she saw the princess face.  
- Why would he lie Lina? Especially about something like that? We got to go and find him.  
- Where do you suggest we start looking Amelia. He can be anywere.  
- I.. I don't know. I suppose we can start at the last address of the inn on the last letter   
I got from Kim. It was there I was going to send the invitation..  
- You are weird Amelia. Give me the address, me and Gourry will go and look for Zel. You have   
a wedding to plan... and I would guess this is one of Xellos bad jokes.   
- You really think so?   
- Com'on give me the address so I can go look fore them. Amelia forced a smile and went to a   
drawer and picked up a peace of paper. And handed it to Lina.  
- Thank you. See you in a couple of days Amelia. Lina walked out the door and went to her and   
Gourry's room. "I hope it's just one of Xellos bad jokes..."  
- Hey, Gourry we need to go on a little trip. Gourry looked up from the snack he was eating.  
- Were are we going?   
- We are going to find Zel and Kim... she went quiet. Drifting of into thoughts. But soon   
recovered.   
- Don't just sit there, get your stuff together we are going today. Gourry just looked at Lina.   
- Who are we going to look fore?  
- GOURRY JUST DO AS I SAY.  
  
  



	14. Part 14

Part 14   
  
Later that day Lina and Gourry came to the town where Zel and Kim was last heard from.   
They were walking trough the town searching for the Inn the letter was sent from. Lina   
walked slowly and was in deep thought.   
"What if we don't find Zel and Kim? What are we going to do then? I really hope that they   
are ok."   
  
- Hey Lina. Is this the place we were looking fore? Gourry was pointing at a sign were it was   
written "The Golden Scale".  
- I think so...lest go inside. Lina walked inside and looked around and found the Innkeeper.  
- Hey you, I have a question. She got the mans attention and she cleared her throat.  
- Have you seen a man with blue skin? He was traveling with a brown haired girl.   
- I don't recall any person like that. He eyed the redhead.   
- If you don't tell me when they left, I will Fireball you into next week. I know they were   
here.  
- You better do as she says. It's less painful that way. The Innkeeper had a puzzled look on   
his face, until Lina began to cast the Fireball.  
- Ok, they left about 2 days ago. I don't know were and I don't care. Will you go and bother   
someone ells now little girl. I don't have time fore this.   
- Oh no, you really shouldn't have said that. I'm out of here. With that Gourry was out the   
door. And left a weary confused Innkeeper and a weary angry Lina. And about 5 seconds later   
there was no Inn any longer.  
  
Not fare away from the town Zel was flying a Ray Wing bubble and Kim's body was also in it.   
He was trying to get to Seyruun as fast as he could. And it was fastest to fly, but he needed   
to land soon. It was then he saw the explosion.  
  
- Lina..... Zel landed outside town and began to carry Kim's body into town. He had cast a   
spell so that the body wouldn't be so heavy. He hugged the lifeless body to his chest.   
- I really hope you come back Kim.... He whispered. He walked into town and just followed the   
sound of Fireballs.  
  
- HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LITTLE GIRL? FIRE...BALL!  
- Lina calm down. I think he had inuff.  
- CALM DOWN? WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN? HE CALLED ME A LITTLE GIRL. I'M NOT LITTLE.   
- But you already blown up half this block. Don't you think that's inuff? Lina just stayed   
quiet and started walking towards the towns gates. Then she saw a familiar face. Well almost.  
- Zel? Is that you? She started walking a little faster and stopped a few feet away from him.  
- Zel what happened? How is Kim? Is she asleep or something? Zel just looked at her. Suddenly   
unable to speak. He fell to his knees and just sat there.  
- Zel what's wrong? Xellos came to Seyruun and told us that Kim was dead we didn't believe him   
so we came to look for you guys. Zel didn't even look at her he just stared at Kim's calm and   
dead face.  
- She is dead...  
- Oh Zel I'm so sorry. Com'on lets go to an inn ok. Zel just nodded but wasn't able to stand.   
He was to tiered.   
- Gourry carry Kim ok. Zel are surly to tiered. Gourry nodded and took Kim's body from Zel.   
  
Kim was looking at everything that happened. She was relived that Lina and Gourry found Zel.   
She was "standing" beside Lina and looked at Zel. She already missed him. When Lina and the   
others was walking towards the nearest Inn they bumped in to a gang of bandits. Kim floated   
up and was looking at them from up above.   
"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT, STOP!!" She yelled but no one could hear her. They were attacking her   
friends. And she was really worried for Zel, he was in no condition to fight. And suddenly it   
happened, Zel was hit with a sword in the stomach.  
- ZEL! HANG IN THERE! Lina yelled and rushed to her fallen friend.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! Zelgadis no...." She looked down at Lina and Zel. Oddly Lina didn't do anything.   
And then everything began to blur. She looked at her hand and they were also beginning to fade.   
"Xellos what is happening?! Answer me!" But the only thing she herd was a snicker. And then she   
felt a sharp pain through her whole body.   
"Xellos you lierrrr......" Then everything went white.  
  



End file.
